Just Dance
by LovaticProudOfDemi
Summary: The story that i am continuing for xXxStompingOnRosesxXx i am excited please read and review :D
1. AN

**Oh I am soooooooooooo excited! To write this. I hope I am good at it ;) Thank u xXxStompingOnRosesxXx **

**For letting me continue ur story :D Hope u guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance **

**We might continue writing the story together later on! **

**Anyways the next 8 chapters r hers and then I will continue. **

**Thank u guys sooooo much**

**Love ya guys**

**Must Love CHANNY**

**Katelynn**


	2. Chapter 1

**It is me Katelyn who as u know is continuing Just Dance. Here is the first chapter that xXxStompingOnRosesxXx wrote.**

Just Dance!

I stared at Marshall along with my castmates and my rivals, expecting the worst. They were squished next to each other in the big, green couch, excluding Zora who decided to hang out in the vents instead and me and Chad who were sitting on the floor. My cast and I and along with Mackenzie Falls were called to the prop house by Mr. Condor, Marshall and Dakota, who is (apparently) the new Mackenzie Falls director. It was one of her dad's many birthday gifts.

"_Penelope, I…love someone else," Chad said dramatically, playing the role of Mackenzie. He caressed Penelope's ear gently and sighed _

'_Who, Mackenzie? Who?" Penelope, a.k.a. Marta, exclaimed dramatically and pushed Mackenzie's hand off of her concealer and foundation caked cheek._

"_It's," Mackenzie started and stared off dramatically in the distance "Chloe!"_

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!" Dakota screeched, not bothering to use the megaphone, "Dave, call the writers. Change 'Chloe' to 'Dakota'. And, Chad sweetie, time to rehearse __**our **__kissing scene." _

Beside me, I felt Chad shudder as he thought of the day he had to kiss…_Dakota_.

"Okay, kids. Me and my little princess-" Mr. Condor started but was cut off by Marshall. Great move, Pike.

"Thanks you sir, but I prefer prince," Marshall blushed but received a glare and a few weird looks "oh, you were talking about Dakota! I see, I see…"

"…anyway, me and Dakota thought of a new way to bring in some viewers! You will have a dance contest! On live TV!"

I think I either fainted or died because I was seeing black everywhere and when I woke up, I was lying on Chad's lap while he was playing with my hair. Weird.

"-so that's why we just _**had **_to do this! Sad to say but I'm not joining. I will be a judge. The partners, yes, you may all gasp now, will be Penelope and Nico, Chloe and Zora, Portlyn and Tawni, Sonny and Chad-"

"WHAT?" me and Chad screamed simultaneously but Dakota ignored it.

"Grady and Trevor and…Devon, you will dance alone. Lucky you! Now, start practicing because the competition will be in two weeks! You must find costumes, music, original dance moves and…"

I didn't listen after that because I think I fainted again.


	3. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx**

Sonny? Sonny? SONNY, WAKE UP!" is all it takes to wake me up but apparently, Chad doesn't know that because when I became conscious again, I was dripping wet and I was shivering because the water was FILLED WITH ICE! It hurt!

"OW!" I screamed as an ice cube hit my nose. You want to know what the worst part is? I am wearing a white t-shirt. Not black, not red; white. Awesome.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Sorry about that…I missed my mouth," Chad mumbled, standing near the couch that I, cold and effin' wet, am laying on. Chad: cute, jerky, somewhat good actor, bad liar.

"Of course you did," I muttered sarcastically "now go get me a t-shirt. Mine's all wet."

"You look fine, Sonny,"

"Yeah, but I'm _**wet**_,"

"Fine. I'll go get one from…" he stopped in mid-sentence to look at my shirt. My white, effing SEE-THROUGH shirt.

After a few seconds (seven, yes, I counted), I got annoyed and threw a pillow at his face. Stupid pervert.

He just rolled his eyes and left his dressing room to get me my t-shirt, leaving me _in _his dressing room. _Alone_. REVENGE TIME!

I'm sure he'll be back in about…fifteen minutes? It's a long walk from here to So Random!...Okay, I can work with that…

So far, all I did was made two pairs of his pants into shorts, put some food coloring in his shampoo, took his car keys, put pink baby powder in his shoes (used food coloring again) and used a marker with washable ink to vandalize all of his pictures (ignoring the eight pics of me and us together) when he came in rather early. Ten minutes early. Darn, I'm caught.

"…SONNY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRESSING ROOM?" I'm guessing that it's a rhetorical question because I think he can already see what I did and now he's chasing me…Whoops.

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed, looking back to see him chase after me…Don't get the wrong idea but he's kinda hot when he's running…the wind's in his hair, his arms are a little flexed, showing his muscles…OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING? Relax, Sonny, it's just the concussion you got when Chad dumped his water on you and when those ice cubes hit your head…Relax…Breathe…No one's gonna hurt you…

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ALLISON MUNROE!"

On second thought, run faster.

I ran faster and when I reached the safety and comfort of my dressing room, I was greeted by none other than Dakota Condor with her puny hand signaling "stop"

"Miss Munroe, Mister Cooper, breaking the rules will make you disqualified from the competition. Now, abide the directions and please proceed to Mister Cooper's dressing room. I'm having this one renovated to…fit my style. I will be staying here for the next two weeks! Toodles!" Dakota said and went in my newly Dakota-fied dressing room. I didn't even get a word in! Evil little twerp. EVIL!

I turned around consciously to find Chad right behind me, giving me his ice-cold glare and annoyed frown.

"Oh, hey Chad…Chaddy boy…The Chadster…Greatest actor of our generation…You doing well?" I muttered awkwardly, every word becoming quieter and quieter while fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Run." He whispered dangerously low.

No use in disobeying the scary man, right?

I ran to his dressing room and locked the door. I kept him outside while I wiped the markers off and put back his keys.

Suddenly, the door bust open, revealing an annoyed and tired-looking Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, Chad, where's my t-shirt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The t-shirt you said you'd bring me! You woke me up a few minutes ago by pouring water on my face!"

His face scrunched up in confusion and muttered "Uh…I'll get you one right now…"

"Thanks."

Thank you God for making Chad Dylan Cooper dumb enough to believe anything.

* * *

><p>The next day while I was in the commissary alone, I saw Chad come in with his hair bright purple, his feet pink while wearing a wrinkled shirt and his pants that I cut into shorts.<p>

"ALLISON MUNROE!"

Whoops.


	4. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx**

I hate Chad. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

…

Okay, I don't hate him but I'm still mad!

Do you know what he did to me? Well, when I was quietly sitting alone in the commissary, happily eating my sandwich, he burst in all mad because of some reason THAT I DO NOT KNOW.

Ok. I do know. And it was technically my fault, but still! I tried to stop it! That counts for something, right?

Anyways, after he RUDELY screamed my name, he walked up to me, calm(well, at least trying to be) and then before I know it, SPLASH! I'm all wet!

I gasped "I…I…" I began to stutter, "YOU!"

"Payback's a _bee_, Munroe,"

"A _what_?"

"A _bee_, as in the curse word. My mom told me to me never to curse," Chad said, smug.

Then, after hearing what he just said, my face softened. CDC's a momma's boy! "Aww! CDC has morals!"

His face immediately went red and started to stutter "Well, I, uh… What I meant was…Um-"

"No need to explain. I bet Santiago will do that for me." I said, grinning evilly. I started to walk away happily when I heard Chad sigh in relief. _Why is he sighing? _I thought. Then my current _situation _hit me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up, Goldfarb!" I said, walking up to him again, "You owe me _another _t-shirt. This one's all wet TOO!"

And now back to reality. I was now sitting in Chad's dressing room all _wet_. _Again_.

"Here's your t-shirt," Chad mumbled, throwing me an oversized blue t-shirt that said "MACKENZIE FALLS!".

"Oh no, I am _not _wearing the rival show's merchandise! Give another one!" I yelled stubbornly. Not my fault it's _that time of the month _again.

Groaning quite loudly, Chad stormed out of the room, leaving me alone again.

I thought about messing up his room again but decided against it. A girl can only take being thrown water in the face for so long.

A violet t-shirt that matched Chad's hair being thrown in my face snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Thanks Chad. You should probably change your clothes and wash your hair…"

Chad glared at me for a second then walked away, muttering incoherently. I think he might have broken his promise to his mom…

"Oh, and Chad, your feet are still pink!" I called after him. As a response, I heard a loud aggravated scream. I sighed in content.

Life is good.

After about twenty minutes, Chad emerged from his bathroom, looking normal. I was watching Mackenzie Falls when he came in but I quickly changed the channel. I think he didn't see…

"Ah, I see you were watching Mackenzie Falls, Randomette," Chad smirked.

"Psh, no I wasn't! What? Psh! PSH!" I lied, my voice squeaky.

"Oh yeah, then what are you watching?"

I looked at the screen for a second then turned to Chad "Uh…a show…about a bunch of students…talking in another language! Duh!" I said.

"What's the title?"

"Um," I looked at the screen but only saw a man spinning a big wheel screaming some stuff I don't understand "Uh… Students…from another country! Yeah! That's it!"

Shaking his head and smirking, Chad reached for the TV program listings and said, "Really? Because according to the TV listings, it's called 'Eat Bulaga'. I never knew you could speak Filipino."

My face grew pale while I stuttered "Yeah! Yeah, uh…my mom taught me because she was in the…Filipin…"

"Philippines."

"Right. Forgot. Sorry. Anyways, I just, uh, forgot the…name of the show and – fine I was watching Mackenzie Falls."

"I know. I saw,"

"Well, you see, I was just…doing some…research for our Mackenzie Stalls sketch! Yeah! That's it! I was-"

Chad cut me off by putting his finger over my lips and saying "No need for an explanation. Everybody gets hooked on Mackenzie Falls,"

"Everybody?"

"_Everybody_."

"Oh."

A sudden shrill and squeaky voice filled the air saying "Hey! Everybody! Daddy's office! NOW!"

Dakota Condor. Ugh.

* * *

><p>When we all reached the huge office, we found that everybody was already there.<p>

"Good for you two to show up," Dakota muttered. She can't be _evil _around her daddy or else she'll get grounded.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Chad. He looked at me back and winked. I have to be honest, I melted a bit.

Smiling shyly, I looked at the ground and took a seat next to Tawni while Chad took a seat next to Trevor. Tawni nudged me and smirked while I blushed. _Great, _I thought, _she knows._

Mr. Condor's big office chair spun around to reveal Mr. Condor himself.

"Now, I called you all here because in just two days, you will all start practice," all of us groaned, even Dakota, "Now, don't worry You all will be with the best trainers, including Dakota!" _So that's why she groaned, _I thought, "Now, all of you, go to work!"

We all went outside, muttering stuff in the lines of "it's gonna be hell." and "I hate you."

"See you later, Munroe."

* * *

><p>And he did. See me, I mean. Turns out that Chad was <em>"in desperate need of someone to take to the movies" <em>because it _"would harm my reputation." His _reputation. I was just quoting him.

I went inside my dressing room happily when my conscience decided to make conversation with me.

_I'm going on a date with CHAD!_

No you're not conscience.

_Yes, YOU are._

No, _we _are not.

_We're the same person, stupid._

Well, _I _am not going on a _date _with Chad. And I'm not stupid!

_That's not what it said in your math test last week. Well, where _are _you going?_

Hanging out with Chad _as a friend/dance partner._

_Yeah, as a __**friend**__-_

Slash dance partner!

_Right. Sound like you like-like him…_

I do not!

_Yes you do. I am __**you**__. I know._

It's not weird when you talk to yourself. It's just weird when you lose.

"What's got you so happy?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing much. Got a good grade in Math, saw a shooting celebrity yesterday, rehearsals went great… You know, usual stuff…" I sighed in content.

Tawni gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, you're boy sighing!"

"I was not!" I said and hummed to Glee's Loser Like Me.

"You're boy humming too!" Tawni gasped again and walked over to me, pointing her manicured finger to my face, "It's Chad, isn't it? I KNEW IT!"

"Psh, honey, no! Psh, psh!"

"Oh, stop it with the _psh_s. We both know you're lying! Give it up! Where are you going with him?"

"Fine," I sighed, "We're gonna hang out in the movies later-" I didn't get to finish since Tawni's loud scream damaged my ear drums.

"CHANNY LIVES!" she screamed, running out of the room, making a few heads turn.

"Channy? What's that?" I heard Grady ask. Uh-oh.

"Sonny!" Nico and Grady yelled in unison, running inside my dressing room, "What's Channy?"

Great.

"Uh…a…disease…?" I said but it came out more as a question.

"Oh. It's _alive?_" Grady asked.

"Um…apparently…"

"Oh. Thanks, Sonny," they said and left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and got ready for my _non-date _with Chad.

After an hour, I was ready. I was wearing a yellow blouse, some gray jeans, a gray vest, a few silver and black bangles, a gray fedora hat, a really cute necklace, white flats, and holding a big yellow bag. Perfect. **(A/N: Link on my profile.)**

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

I opened the door to find a handsome Chad decked out in a casual white t-shirt that says "BABE-MAGNET", khaki shorts and brown loafers.

"Hey, Chad," I smiled.

"Hey, Sonny,"

"You look great! Not the outfit I'd expect CDC to wear," I grinned, "Well, except the t-shirt."

He gave a small chuckle and said, blushing, "Well, you look beautiful,"

Somebody catch me. I'm about to faint again!


	5. Chapter 4

**4th chapter by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx**

"Sonny, you're hurting my arm,"

No, I didn't punch Chad or anything like that. In fact, as humiliating as it is, I'm practically hugging his arm.

Why am I clinging onto him?

Well, because, I, Sonny Munroe, am scared.

You see, it all started when Chad came to pick me up...

"_Sonny?"_

_Did I just faint?_

"_Helloooo? Sonnnny? You still there?" I looked up to see Chad waving a hand in front of my face. Phew. I thought I fainted._

"_Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about uh…" I tried to think of a cover-up._

"_Me?"_

"_Psh. Psh! No!" Yes. _

"_Yeah, right. It's okay. Everybody thinks of me."_

"_Yeah, thinking about how much they hate you!"_

"_No, they think about how awesome I am. In your case, how much you loooove me."_

_My hands started to shake, my hands were sweaty and when I tried to say something witty, I found that my throat was dry. What's going on with me today?_

"_I, uh, um… N-no I don't. Psh, psh!" Great job, Munroe._

_Chad started to chuckle but I grabbed his arm and said, "Let's just go, Cooper,"_

_Chad, still being dragged by me, was trying hard not to laugh at my, well, my "so-called-denial". I don't blame him. This must be pretty hilarious from his point of view._

"_Whatever you say, Munroe,"_

_The movie I wanted to see was Tri-dark but Chad insisted on The Night of the Dead._

_Yay._

"_Oh, no, Bonnie, they're after us!" a boy named Steven said. For some reason, I found the overly-dramatized film actually scary._

"_Chad, Chad!" I whispered. Chad was looking at the screen, bemused. Can he not see I'm about to pee in my pants right now?_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can we see Tri-dark now? I don't like this movie…" I whispered, panicky for some reason. I looked around only to find couples everywhere. All the boys were smirking while the girls clung desperately on their arms. Oh, God._

"_Nonsense. It's just about to get good," Chad whispered. _

_You can do this, Munroe. It's just a stupid movie._

_Hey, this isn't so scary after all!_

_A few frames later… _

_Holy crap, I just peed._

Yeah.

I'm _that _scared of scary movies.

"Sonny, seriously, my arm is turning blue!"

"Well, _you _were the one who took me here! I wanted to see Tri-dark!"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're so- AAAAAAAAH!"

I screamed. Chad laughed. Bippity-boppity-boom, Bonnie and Steven fell in a hole.

_Wonderful._

* * *

><p>"That movie was so lame! They just fell in a hole full of jaguars!" Chad exclaimed. While he ranted about the lame-ness of the movie, I just stared at the wall, "Sonny? What's wrong?"<p>

He doesn't know what's wrong? _HE DOESN'T KNOW?_

"I'LL TELL YOU! YOU PERMANENTLY SCARRED ME WITH THAT DAMN MOVIE!" I dunno what happened. I just…_blew up_ for some reason.

"Jeez, chill, Munroe. It's just a movie…"

"THAT SCARRED ME FOR LI-" I didn't get to finish since Chad covered my hand with his hand.

"Yeah, I get it. It's just a movie. Repeat after me," he started, "It. Was. Just. A. Movie." I glared at him for a second then bit his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, you know why."

"I don't! Why?"

"Because the movie- oh, forget it!" I said and then left the movie theater. We left early because _apparently _screaming too loud was not allowed. We were watching a scary movie, for Christ's sake! Ugh. Stupid movie. Stupid manager. Stupid Chad. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ugh.

I retreated to the parking lot, waiting for Chad to come.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Chad started to apologize but I cut him off.

"It's alright. You did nothing wrong. Just…take me home."

The car ride was silent. Too silent for my taste.

"So…"

"So…" Chad mimicked. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I saw my apartment building but Chad drove the other way.

"Chad, my house is that way." I said, pointing to the other side of the road.

"I know. I'm making it up to you…"

"For what?"

"For the movie,"

"Oh…where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Chad said with a sparkle in his eye. For some reason, it made me blush.

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. Chad.<em>

We were at Mackenzie Falls!

Not the TV show, but the real falls!

"Chad, it's beautiful!" I said, gazing at the falls. The ground was soft and was a dark brown-ish green color. There was a small willow tree that was covered in small lights. The sparkling blue waterfalls made a small splash as the water came crashing down. I looked at Chad. He was smiling.

"Yeah, the producers found this place. They thought that is was so beautiful that they named the show after it…"

"Wow." I stepped closer to the willow tree and found that the lights were actually lightning bugs. They flew around me. Chad stepped closer and then he gave me a small hug. Electricity shot through my veins as he pulled back.

We spent the whole night just talking under the willow tree.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Chad. I had fun," I smiled.<p>

"Yeah, me too. Tomorrow's gonna be the last day we have any freedom," he cringed at the thought of the dance competition.

I laughed and said, "See you, Cooper,"

"Bye, Munroe," Chad said, smiling, and left. I stared after him and sighed. I'm whipped.

I came in only to find my mother watching Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey mom," I greeted.

My mom turned her head to me, her frown showing that she was angry, "Where have you been? The movie ended hours ago!"

"Yeah… Chad took me to Mackenzie Falls, so we kinda lost track of time. Sorry,"

"Very funny, young lady. What _really _happened?"

"Just that," I smiled and made my way to my room, leaving my mother confused.

All I know is that, like every other girl he ever came in contact with, I am falling hard for Chad Dylan Cooper.

And that tomorrow Tawni's gonna freak when she hears what happened.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx**

I walked into Condor Studios, looking for S…nobody! I was looking for nobody!

Quit snickering.

"Hey, Pooper," a high-pitched female voice said. Surprised, I jumped around doing my signature karate-pose only to find Blondie. Great.

"Oh, It's just you. Have you seen So-" I started to say. Wait. No! Blondie might tell _someone _that I was looking for her… I don't want to seen desperate! I don't _roll _like that. "So…meone…that…is…a person…that I know…?"

_Ugh._

"Um, someone like Sonny?"

"I didn't say that! Psh, psh! I wasn't looking for Sonny! Psh! You're crazy! Psh, psh!"

Really, Chad? Really?

Oh, great. Now I sound like Son- nevermind.

"Oh, really?"

"Really,"

"She's-"

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" I suddenly screamed then ran the heck away from there. Phew. That was close.

I was about to go to my set when I bumped into -you guessed it- Sonny Munroe.

_Fantastic._

"Oh, hey, Chad…" she said awkwardly in her stupid cute voice with her stupid cute hair and stupid cute hair... Stupid cute.

Stupid, stupid cute.

"Hey, Sonny," I greeted back casually.

"Um, so about yesterday… I had fun," she said. She had fun? SHE HAD FUN! Yes!

"So did I…"

Cue awkward silence here.

And here.

Another one here too.

"So…," I said after a millennium of silence. "See you at rehearsals?"

"Yup,"

And with that, we both parted ways.

I walked into my dressing room to find Blondie again. Why is she everywhere today?

"Pooper," she greeted, still sitting on my couch.

"Blondie," I said, glaring at her.

"Look, I came here because-"

"Don't care. Out,"

"But it's-"

"Out,"

"It's about-"

"No, no, no, no! OUT!"

And before we knew it, we were screaming at each other.

"I said get out!"

"Just listen to me!"

"G-E-T O-U-"

"IT'S ABOUT SONNY!"

Oh.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, _oh._ Now listen, we both know you and Sonny have this sort of _thing _going on…"

"No, we don't! PSH! We do not have a thing!"

"Yes, you do,"

"QUIT SAYING THAT!" I was pretty surprised by my outburst. But still, Bondie looked unfazed. What the heck's wrong with this chick?

"Okay, listen," she said, standing up. _Finally. _"You do not talk when Tawni Hart is speaking. Understand that?"

"Well-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I'M A WOMAN!"

"Well…"

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND, COOPER?"

"Yes, _ma'am_!"

Jeez. Chicks these days.

"Good. Now sit,"

I forcefully obeyed. Blondie might be…you know, _girly_, but she can be really, really scary.

"Okay, so, we both know you and Sonny are like, in denial of your feelings,"

I began to object but all she did was say, "Don't deny the truth, Cooper. You're whipped."

I glared at her and then stood up. "Okay, that was a good talk, but I'm busy so another time? Yeah, okay, bye," I said, pushing her out of the room and locking the door.

_Randoms._

I walked into Mr. Condor's office after Dakota called everyone. I was peacefully asleep when Dakota walked in, megaphone in hand.

"COOPER! DADDY'S OFFICE! OH, AND WHERE'S MUNROE?" she screamed. I'm guessing her crush on me faded.

I didn't really care. She was creepy.

Hey, where _is _Sonny, anyway?

So, anyways, I walked into Mr's C's office. I saw Sonny already there, talking to Tawni. She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and sat down next to Ferguson. He started to talk to me about…cars? I didn't really listen. I was too preoccupied staring at So- the ceiling.

Mr. Condor came in, glaring at all of us (well, except his demon child). He walked slumped into his chair., obviously upset.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Dakota asked, looking concerned.

"Tawni called," was his depressed reply. Almost immediately, all eyes were on Tawni.

"No, not _that _Tawni. Tawni Smith, my ex-wife!"

"Oh," we all chorused.

"Anyways, back to business. Tomorrow will be your first day of training," Mr. Condor said, making us all groan "And stretching."

Stretching?

Seriously?

Okay, you all might think, _"I'm sure the great Chad Dylan Cooper works out! He has such great chabs!" _Well, I do, but I only do weights and jogging. I don't _stretch _or any of those yoga stuff. That's just painful and girly and…weird…

"So, everyone, get to know your partner because for the next few weeks, you all are going to be stuck by the hip!"

Hmm…maybe this awful dance competition won't be so bad after all…

"Oh, and boys are required to wear sequins and glitters on the second dance,"

"Third? Mr. Condor, I thought we were only supposed to do one!" Tawni objected.

"Who told you that?"

"You!"

"Oh. Well, I lied. There will be three dances all of you must perform…wait, no. Make that two. We don't have enough time…" Mr. Condor said. _Phew! _"You all just have to make up for it by doing interviews after the show with each other. Goodbye."

Hey, you know when I said the competition won't be so bad?

Well, I lied.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 one of my favorites by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx**

"Hold still, Cooper!"

"NO!"

Stupid costumes. Stupid costume lady. Stupid dance competition. Stupid-

"Mr. Cooper, HOLD STILL!"

Stupid.

I was in my dressing room, being TORTURED by Elle, the costume lady, while Sonny was on the couch, ignoring my cries of pain.

"Shut up, Elle!"

"It's ELLIEEE! Ellie! Now, hold still, Cooper!" she said, snapping the rubbery cloth that I was forced to wear. It was itchy, skimpy, glittery, ugly, and _pink_.

Ugh.

"Sonny, please help me," I pleaded.

"No. Sorry, Chad, I'm just enjoying this too much," she chuckled, rolling her evil little eyes. _EVIL!_

I groaned. And not my sexy groan that I let out when I'm flirting with a girl, I meant my I-am-so-gonna-kill-you groan. It's especially made for Sonny. Yeah, she annoys me _that_ much.

"And…done!" Elle or Ellie exclaimed, sewing the last sequin on the rubber outfit-thing. I don't get why she can't just put the sequins on while I'm not wearing the suit.

Ugh. Women.

"Sonny, you're next, sweetie! Please put on the suit!" See? They're nice to other women but mean to-

Wow. That suit looks really good on her…

Wait. No, no, no! Snap out of it, Cooper!

"Chad, why are you hitting yourself?" Sonny asked. Wait. That wasn't just in my head?

"Um… Why do you care? I'm CDC and that's just how I _roll_, baby!"

_Good comeback, Cooper!_

Thanks, conscience.

_No problem, but just to let you know, you called her_ baby.

I know.

_And you're not afraid that she'll think that's weird?_

…nope.

_Liar._

Am not!

_Suuurree…_

I hate you.

_I know._

"Chad? Chad!" Sonny said, snapping me back into reality.

"Whoa, what?"

"You've been talking to yourself for ten minutes. Come on, we have to go to rehearsals!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, now come on!"

So, _after being forced_, I got out of the wretched suit and followed Sonny into the dance studio Condor made for the competition. It was huge! Like, larger than my living room huge!

"Whoa… This place is awesome!" Sonny said, walking over to the back of the room and touched the mirrors.

Every inch of the walls were covered in mirrors. I think I'm gonna like it here.

"Ooh! Mirrors!" Blondie screamed excitedly, running to the mirrors, Portlyn trailing behind her. The good thing about Port is that she doesn't really obsess over mirrors like Blondie does. She's more of a make-up girl.

"So…" Portlyn said, looking around. Me, Sonny, her, and Tawni were the only ones who have arrived early. Tawni was cooing weird stuff to herself in the mirror, Portlyn was watching her, Sonny was sitting on the floor, and I was watching her. So…yeah…

"Hey, Chad, can you help me here? I can't get up," Sonny said, holding her hand out. "My leg hurts."

"Yeah, sure," I said, walking over to her.

I was about to help her when she pulled me down _again_.

"I'm bored. Talk to me,"

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno…"

I fake-gasped and said, "Sonny Munroe has nothing to say? The apocalypse is coming!"

Sonny just laughed and playfully punch my arm, making me groan.

"Why?"

"Ellie pinched my arm when I called her Elephant…"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she was annoying!"

"Please. _You're _annoying,"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Well, good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are _so _good!"

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Portlyn interrupted. Only then did I notice that me and Sonny were inches apart. Sonny seemed to notice too, and moved away from me.

Damn.

Glaring at Portlyn, I moved away too.

Rainy, Penelope, Chloe, Ferguson, Cloudy, and Devon came in a few minutes later. Only person that's not here is Sad Kid.

Wait. No. She fell out of the vents.

Okay, everyone's here.

Woo-hoo.

"ATTENTION!" a lady shouted, bursting in the room, dressed as a soldier, with Mr. Condor behind her. "GET READY, SLUGS

"Um, Mr. C, who is she?" Devon asked.

"My mom…"

"Oh,"

The lady walked over to Devon and Mr. Condor, pinching their ears. "DO NOT TALK WHEN I AM TALKING! GOT IT?"

"Got it!" they chorused. Mrs. Condor let of their ears and turned to me and Sonny.

"You two! You will dance the Tango! No questions!"

Excuse me, the what now?

"You, blondie in pink! You and will break-dance with her!" she demanded, pointing to Portlyn.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Condor, but I don't want to break-dance. Can we just do ballet?"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Okay," Blondie said, hiding behind Portlyn.

"Tall kid and chubby blonde! Balboa!"

"Balwhat?" Grady asked.

"SWING!"

"Oh,"

"Short kid and other girl! You have Clogging! Scrawny kid in fedora hat and girl next to him! Cariñosa!"

"Um, what is Cariñosa?" Penelope asked.

"The dance of love from the Philippines," Mrs. Condor answered.

"Ooh, the dance of _looove_. I like that!" Nico said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww…" Penelope murmured.

"And lastly, kid with no partner, you have interpretive dance!"

"INTERPRETIVE WHA-" Devon started to exclaim but was cut off by Mrs. Condor.

"Alright! Rehearsals in five minutes! GO!"

The Tango with Sonny. Okay, this dance competition might not be so bad after all…


	8. Chapter 7

"COOPER! CLOSER!"

"But, Mrs. Condor, I-"

"NO BUTS! Get CLOSER! You're going to dance the _tango_! It's about _love _and _passion_ and _**closeness**_!"

A seventy-something-year-old-woman in a military outfit talking to you about closeness and passion and love. Nope, not disturbing at all.

"Fine," I muttered and stepped closer to Sonny, who was, by the way, looking disgusted. Hey, if she doesn't like talented, handsome teenage heartthrobs, then that's her problem.

We looked at the instructor. He was about twenty-four-years-old, had (obviously dyed) black hair, and was eyeing Sonny. _My _Sonny. If he _dares _make a move on her, I swear to God, I will punch him. Like how Mackenzie punched Devon after he stole Mackenzie's first girlfriend, Graziella (she was Italian) in season 2. Ah, the good old days…

After a few minutes of working out, Mrs. Condor smiled (still looking evil, though…) then walked over to Marta and Nico, screaming something in the lines of "You call that dancing? GET CLOSER! CLOSER!"

No wonder Mr. Condor turned out the way he did…

"That woman needs a social life," Sonny muttered, sitting on the floor. I chuckled and sat down with her.

"Never thought sweet old Sonny would ever be mean."

"Well 'sweet old Sonny' never had to dance the tango and get _closer _to you."

"Ow, that hurts, Sonny," I muttered, feigning hurt, earning a snort from Sonny.

After a few minutes of small talk, Brad (dumb name…), the instructor, walked up to us and sat down beside Sonny.

"Good work out there guys," he said, flashing an ugly smile. But before I could respond, he tuned to Sonny and said, "Hey, wanna go out sometime?"

I am gonna punch him. I am so gonna punch him.

Sonny, blushing, said, "Sorry, Brad but I…uh…am dating someone…"

She is?

"You are?" Brad asked, looking devastated. Seeing that look on his face actually made me want to pity him. But I won't. I want to laugh at him.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, dating…Chad! Yeah! He's my sweetie now!"

Excuse me, but I'm her _what _now?

"Um, excuse me, Bread, but I'm just gonna talk to Sonny for a moment."

"Actually, it's Brad."

"Yeah, I don't care," I said and dragged Sonny to the corner of the room. "Um, Sonny, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Why did you tell Brad that I'm your _boyfriend_?" I asked, surprisingly calm.

"Well, you see, I really don't like Brad that way, so I kinda…"

"Lied?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Just please play along?"

"Fine," I muttered, walking over to Brad again. "But you owe me."

Sonny grinned and hugged me. "Thank you, Chad! Thanks so much!"

"It's fine." I smiled. Okay, so maybe it won't be so bad playing Sonny's boyfriend for a while, and then becoming her real one.

Three hours and two broken nails later, we were finally done. I walked up to Sonny and smiled. "Hey there…Son…light…" I muttered then smiled.

"Sonlight? Really, Chad, really?"

"I couldn't think of anything else, okay?"

Sonny chuckled. Brad walked up to us and grinned (his really ugly, ugly grin). "Lovers' quarrel?"

"No, not at all. We actually enjoy our playful…_love-filled_ fights, Brad," I said, and wrapped my arms around Sonny's shoulders.

I am _losing _it.

"Really?" Brad smirked.

"Really."

"Oh, well, I have to go now. I need to catch up with Tawni," Brad mumbled.

What do guys keep seeing in _Blondie_? She's…gross.

After he left, I saw Sonny looking at me. "Love-filled fights? Seriously?"

"Well, sorry for going along with your plan!"

"Whatever. I gotta go to rehearsals. See ya, Chad!"

"Yeah, you too, Sonny." I smiled then watched her leave the room.

Out of nowhere, Brad walked in _again_. "Alright, listen, Cooper. Sonny, she's _mine._ Stay away from her."

AND THEN HE STALKED AWAY! Before I could get a word in! Before I could stalk away!

Ugh. Dancers.

* * *

><p><em>To: Tawni Hart <em>

_Fr: Allison Munroe _

_Hey, Tawni. I'm guessing Brad the Douchebag asked you out?_

_-Sonny_

* * *

><p><em>To: Allison Munroe <em>

_Fr: Tawni Hart _

_Yeah! Isn't that so AWESOME?_

_Nico will be SO JEALOUS!_

_He said we were gonna have a candlelit dinner next week! Isn't that romantic?_

_-Tawni_

_PS. Why'd you call him a douchebag? _

* * *

><p><em>To: Tawni Hart <em>

_Fr: Allison Munroe _

_Cuz Chad texted me that he threatened him to 'stay away from me'... Don't ask it's a long story._

_After that, Chad ranted about stalks or something… I dunno._

_He's a weird dude._

_-Sonny_

* * *

><p><em>To: Allison Munroe <em>

_Fr: Tawni Hart _

_LOL. I know he is. But at least he's YOUR weird dude._

_And I WILL ask. Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!_

_-Tawni_

* * *

><p><em>To: Tawni Hart <em>

_Fr: Allison Munroe _

_Fine._

_So, Brad asked me out but I said Chad was my boyfriend. After that, I made Chad go with my plan._

_Huh. It wasn't really that long after all…_

_Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to go to bed._

_Goodnight._

_-Sonny_

* * *

><p><em>To: Allison Munroe <em>

_Fr: Tawni Hart _

_Yeah, goodnight, too._

_Oh, and PS. I think you and Chad would make very cute babies together. Name one of them Tawni for me!_

_-Tawni_

* * *

><p>I looked at my alarm clock. It was 2:00am and I still can't fall asleep! <strong>(AN: Yeah, I have insomnia, too. :P)**

I hopped out of bed and logged on to Facebook. Why is Sonny still online? Wanting to find out (THAT REASON ONLY! I don't wanna talk to her! Psh! Pfft!), I sent her a message.

**Me:**

Hey, Munroe. Why you up so late?

**Sonny:**

I could ask you the same thing. I thought you would want your "beauty rest".

**Me:**

AHA! So you DO admit that I'm beautiful! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Besides, don't you wanna talk to your boyfriend?

**Sonny:**

PRETEND boyfriend. PRETEND.

I am not saying anything without a lawyer. Bye Chad.

_Sonny Munroe is offline._

* * *

><p>Ah. She <em>so <em>wants me.


	9. What She Gets

**Hi it is me LovaticProudOfDemi I am finally posting the chapter that I have written. Okay and I was wrong xXxStompingOnRosesxXx only had 7 chapters and I said 8 but this is gonna be chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sonny With A Chance and most likely never will okay, got it?**

**Just Dance **

**Chapter 8 – What She Gets**

SPOV.

I awoke the next morning around 6:00am. This was due to the reason that we had to be at the studio early to practice. Apparently our dances need to be perfect. I let out a sigh before changing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt.

I ate a bowl of cereal, brushed my teeth and hair, and then quickly dashed out the door at exactly 6:30. I drove to the studio, parked my car and hurried inside. I made my way to the dance floor and took a seat next to Tawni.

"So Sonny how are you and your _boyfriend _doing?" Tawni questioned. I gave her a glare, for making me think about my "_boyfriend_". Speaking of the jerk, he entered taking a seat by Devon.

" Tawni was there really a need to bring that up?" I questioned in a annoyed tone. Tawni looked at me and smiled.

" Yes actually there was" She replied flipping her hair behind her shoulder. I rolled my eyes, but let out a smile, because of her girlishness.

Chad glanced over my way. I let a small smile escape from my lips. Chad smiled back, before returning to his conversation with Devon.

My phone started to vibrate. I opened the text.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad _

_Excited to get to dance with me?_

_To:Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_What? No way._

_To:Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Sure, whatever you say_

Chad was looking over at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked back over at Tawni, who was filing her nails. Mrs. Cooper walked in. Guess what look was on her face. A great big smile. Boy I wish, but off chorse, she walks in with her lips in a straight line and that women just scares me.

Mr. Conder and Dakota were already here. I guess while Chad and I were texting, he was telling us what a great job we had done yesterday. Apparently Mrs. Cooper didn't have the same view.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO GET OFF OF YOUR BUTTS AND GET PRACTICING,YOU HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO" Mrs. Cooper yelled, causing everyone to stand up.

CPOV.

I swear that I can't hear anything. My ears are ringing so loud. Mrs. Cooper had a loud voice. I quickly made my way over to Sonny.

" Hey Sonny" I greeted her.

"Oh hi Chad" She said. Boy is she in a bad mood. I am sure I can fix that. Brad looked over our way and I glared at him. Not a plain mean glare, a nasty mean, don't ever come near me glare.

Sonny caught on to that and elbowed me. I glanced at her.

"Chad would you chill" She said, before Mrs. Cooper came over and dragged us to our spot. We had about four hours of practice before we were released to work on our shows.

Man was I sweating. Who know Tango could be so..well hard.

Brad was making his way over to where Sonny and I was. I elbowed Sonny to get her attention. She looked up and frowned.

"Hey Sonny, Chad" Brad said when he approached us. I nodded my hello.

"Hi Brad" Sonny said. I gave him a _what in the world do you want_ look.

"Anyways I was wondering if you two would like to join me and Tawni on a double date?" He asked. A date that could be fun, with Sonny. Well I guess this what she gets for lying.

"When?" Sonny asked.

"Tonight if that is okay with you guys" He replied. Sonny was about to ramble off some excuse.

"Sure that sounds great we will meet you guys around six" I said quickly, before she could get a word in. Brad nodded before turning and walking away. I wonder what that was about? I turned to face a glaring Sonny.

"What?" I asked

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

" Well I am your boyfriend" I said with a smirk.

"Pretend boyfriend" She reminded me.

"Well Sonshine I guess this is what you get for lying" I answered before walking away. I stopped and looked back at her.

"Oh and be ready by 5:45, I will pick you up" I said. I swear I saw her roll her eyes with a smile.

Now to Mackenzie Falls

**Soooooooo what did u guys think? I liked it maybe lame but I did my best. I will Try to update soon and again thank you xXxStompingOnRosesxXx :D Please Review**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Just A Little

**Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. It was Mrs. Conder not Mrs. Cooper what was I thinking? About Chad most likely soooooooo sorry. Anyways an update**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed]**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

**Just Dance**

**Chapter 9- Just A Little**

SPOV.

That is it, I am going kill him. A date really was that needed. I know he did it on purpose. Did he want to go on a date with me? _Do you want to go on a date with him?_

NO why would I want to

_You know you do_

Stupid voice get outta my head.

Yes relief, but did I want to go out with him? I will kinda admit that I do, just a little. Him with those blue sparkly eyes and blonde hair and when I feel in his eyes..so perfect...

"SONNY hello are you in there?" I snapped out of my trance when Tawni started yelling in my ear.

"Oh hey Tawni" I said, trying to earse my earlier thoughts.

"So I heard you and your _boyfriend _Chad were going on a date with Brad and me" Tawni said.

I nodded and then said "Tawni you really need to stop with that boyfriend thing".

"Why he is your _boyfriend_" Tawni stated with a smirk.

"Pretend boyfriend, Tawni just pretend!" I said a bit louder than needed.

Tawni looked at me and burst out laughing. I gave her a _what in the world _look. Which seemed to make it even funnier.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I know you like him" she stated.

"No I don't" I stated trying to look serious.

"Sonny tell me the truth. Do you like Chad?" Tawni directed at me.

"Just a little" I admitted

I was about to kill myself for admitting anything. Tawni muttered somethinga long the lines "That will do for now".

"WE should probley start getting ready" I suggested. Tawni raised her eyebrows.

"Are you that excited?" She asked about to laugh again.

**So what do u think. Good? for my 2nd chapter. Please review and sorry I didn't include the dance in this chapter. Try to update soon :D **

**Love ya**

**Katelynn**

**Must Love CHANNY**


	11. First no wait second date

**Alright well it's been completely forever since I've been online or updated this story. I am such a bad person :( PLEASE FORGIVE ME cuz I'm updating now.**

**JUST DANCE**

**Chapter 10 - First.. no wait..second**

SPOV.

"Hey Sonny do I look okay?" Tawni asked from outside the changing room, which I was in right now. I walked out.

"Yeah Tawni you look great" I answered looking at her outfit. A pink skirt with ruffles all around the bottom with a cool white tank top. Topped with a matching pink jacket and white strappy sandals.

"Speak for yourself" Tawni said as she looked over my outfit. I was also wearing a skirt but it was slightly longer than Tawni's It was a darker shade of pink with black in it. I also had a black short sleeve shirt with several sliver necklaces. Also silver bangles and silver earrings. I had black strappy sandals.

"Thanks Tawni. So Are you excited?" I asked smiling. Tawni gave a huge smile in return. She seemed to be thinking through her answer.

"Yeah I am. But I'm more excited for you, it's your and Chad's first..wait second date" She said still smiling at me. She then started to put on her so highly prized lip stick.

"But Tawni the first date didn't count we just went as friends and it wasn't a date! This isn't either we're not dating! IT'S JUST PRETEND" I yelled not intending to. Tawni just looked at me and laughed. She laughed! Then mumbled something about blind love. Like she knows what she's talking about.

"Okay let's go meet your _boyfriend_ and mine" Tawni said walking out the door. I had no choice but to follow.

We walked out to the parking lot where I was supposed to meet Chad and she was supposed to meet Brad. They were both standing out there. Chad standing with his fist clenched in anger, which he put away and smiled when we approached. Brad was standing a few feet away. Tawni walked over to him and they started talking. I made my way over to Chad.

"Hey Monroe" Chad greeted. He was still smiling.

"Hey Cooper" I answered returning his smile. I looked over his outfit. A pair of blue jeans with a tight gray T-shirt and gray sneaker. Then there was his eyes that made him look so adorable.

"Hey Monroe when you're done checking me out, we can go on our _date_" Chad said smirking.

"First I was _not _ checking you out! And it's not a _date!"_ I said glaring at him.

"Whatever let's go" Chad stated. He headed to his car. So I followed and got in the passenger side.

CPOV.

(Earlier that same day. As the girls are getting ready)

I finished getting ready for my _date_. Well fake date with Sonny. I headed out of my dressing room with my car keys and wallet. Which I slid into my pocket. As I headed out of the Falls, I ran into Devon.

"Hey Chad where you heading?" He asked. Should I tell him?

"I'm going on a date, well fake date" I said. He looked confused. He was about to say something but I went out the door before he could say another word. I headed out to the parking lot . On the way I ran into Brad.

"Hey Chad" He greeted me. I gritted my teeth together.

"Brad" I barely spit out. I felt his eyes burn holes in the back off my head. I turned around and faced him. "What do you want?" I said.

"First you to stay away from Sonny. You don't deserve her. She should but mine and not dating an…" He started. I cut him off before he could finish.

"You don't tell me what to do! Sonny's not yours, she's mine" I yelled. Maybe I didn't deserve her, but neither does he.

We stood there in silence forever. I clenched my fist to keep from punching his stupid face. Sonny and Tawni came out the studio door into the parking lot. Tawni headed to Brad and they started chatting. Sonny slowly walked over to me.

"Hey Monroe" I said showing off my perfect smile.

"Hey Cooper" She said returning my smile all too perfectly. I noticed she started to stare.

"Hey Monroe when you're done checking me out, we can go on our _date_" I said smirking at her.

"First I was _not _ checking you out! And it's not a _date!" _she said glaring at me.

"Whatever let's go" I said walking over to my car and hoping in the driver's side. Sonny was in tow and got in the passenger seat.

**Well that's it. I will so update soon I PROMISE it will not be like last time. And reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks**

**3 Channy**

**Katelynn**


	12. The Talk In The Car

**Heyy ppl I've gotton 3 review. Probaly my fault cuz ppl most likey forgot about the story cuz I didn't update in forever. Thanks soooooooooo much to my three reviewers**

**DannySamLover20**

**smilingatthetv**

**x0xalexis8**

**And here's the chapter**

**Chapter 11 – The Talk in the Car**

SPOV.

"Where are we even going?" I asked Chad, glancing over at him.

"Brad" He said the name with disgust. "And I decided we're going to Golden Corral to eat and then we haven't figured out what after that" He finished.

"Okay cool" I said. The thing was did I want to think about this as a date? I mean if this was real which it isn't. I mean it would be kind of cool to date Chad, then maybe we wouldn't hate each other so much. He's fun to hang out with sometimes, as long as he doesn't act like a jerk. Even then he's kind of cute.

"Thinking about me?" Mr. Cute's voice asked. I turned and saw Chad looking at me with amusement.

"Pshh no" I said. I better not of given myself away. Stupid Chad why is he so…so.. cute.

"Really Sonny Really?" He asked he blue eyes piercing into my brown ones. I rolled my eyes at him and ignored the question.

"So why did you get us into this _fake date?_" I asked. He was quite for a moment.

"Sonny it's not my fault it's yours" he said. I looked at him confused. He took a breath.

"You are the one that said that you were dating me so you wouldn't have to go out with Brad because you are too nice to tell him no correct" Chad said.

"Uh correct" I said looking at him and motioning for him to continue.

"Okay so he asks us to go on a double date with him and Tawni, you want him to think that we're dating, but if we said no it might look a little suspicious" He took another breath of air. "So we are going on this _date _so that it looks like we are really _dating _even though we're not" He look at me and said "Got it?"

"Yeah I guess so" I said. He has a really adorable way of explaining things.

_Wow Sonny he's really getting into your head. You seriously like him._

What no it's just a little tiny small crush, that's it.

_Sure sure that's it. Just a tiny crush._

Oh come on I can't help it. He's adorable.

_And you want this to be a real date?_

And I want this to be a real date.

"What did you just say?" Chad asked. Oh My God I did not just say that out loud!

"Uh nothing" I said looking at him and pretending I had no clue what he was talking about. He rose an eyebrow at me and went back to his driving.

CPOV.

I swear that she just said…. Never mind! I wish we could just stay in the car for the whole date or ditch and go somewhere else because I don't want to go on a double date with Brad. That stupid idiot. Maybe we could accidently get lost. Dang it we're here.

"Hey Sonny we're here" I said. She had been quite since she said that she wished this was a real date. She said I heard and nothing she says is going to change my mind.

"Cool" she said, and then looked around "Tawni and Brad are already here". I nodded and parked the car. Then got out and went around to Sonny's side and opened her door for her.

"Thanks" she said. Then we walked towards the door.

**Alright that's the end of the chapter if you guys wanna see how the date goes. Review! Please and I'll love you forever and you'll be my best friend lol. Next chapter will be great and longer.**

**3 Channy**

**Katelynn**


	13. I'm fake dating you aren't I?

**Alrightie sorry it took so long to update. I was gonna do it sooner but them my brother got sick and I got it too, soo yea but I'm feeling better now :D Here's your chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews :D**

**Just Dance**

**Chapter 12- I'm fake dating you aren't I?**

SPOV.

Right now I am sitting next to Chad in a booth at Golden Corral. Right across from Tawni and Brad. It's one of those awkward silences. Chad and Brad are both glaring at each others. Tawni looked over at me. You wanna go I mouthed. She nodded and we both stood up and went to the bathroom.

"So this is the weirdest double date I've ever been one" Tawni said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So what do you want to do about it?" I asked. It's so weird all that's happened so far is Chad tried to Murder Brad. So yea….

"Well we should spy on them first" Tawni said. Not a bad idea.

"Great so let's go" I said. Opening the door and we snuck out and hid.

"Look Chad you need to face it, you are so not good enough for her" Brad was saying.

"Look _Brad _I didn't ask for your opinion but FYI, She's mine not yours so cry a river build a bridge and GET OVER IT" Chad yelled.

"Aww Cooper don't get so upset just because she doesn't want you. Ha I bet you're not even dating" Brad said.

"If we weren't dating why would we be on a date smart stuff" Chad replied. He has pretty good comebacks and he better not give us away or I'll have to kill him!

"Whatever Cooper maybe we'll ask her and see what she has to say. She'd so pick me over you" Brad said. Eww no I wouldn't. Not in a million years.

Tawni elbowed me and we walked over to the table. I guess Chad and I should act more like a couple now so he doesn't suspect anything.

"Hey Brad" Tawni said sweetly, though I could tell she wanted to punch him in the face. I mean who wouldn't.

"Hiya Chad" I said taking my seat next to him. He forced a smile. Chad leaned down next to my ear. I could feel his breath on me.

"So Monroe what do ya say we get outta here" Chad said. I nodded. He smiled for real this time.

"Good" He says.

"Good"

"Fine" he mumbles.

"Fine"

"Are we good?" He asks.

We are so good" I reply and we get up and walk out the door. We get back into his car.

"So Chad what were you and Brad talking about back there" I ask as he starts to drive out of the parking lot.

"Oh nothing really I was just telling him off for you" Chad answered not looking at me. I mean he was driving but you know.

"Well thanks but it sounded like a little more than that" I said. He glanced away from the steering wheel for a second than sighed.

"He was saying that you would pick him over me and I don't like people telling me that. And I definitely don't like people saying what's mine is theirs cuz it's not! You wouldn't pick him over me would you?" Chad asked. Stopping the car and looking at me.

"I'm fake dating you aren't I" I said. I smiled at him and then said "Chad I would pick you over him any day" I smiled at him and he looked satisfied and smiled back.

**Ok maybe it should have been longer but I want to save some stuff for the next chapter. So I hope you guys like it and please review…**

**3 Channy & Music**

**Katelynn**


	14. Real not Fake

**Just Dance**

**Chapter 13 – Real not _Fake_**

CPOV.

I was sitting across from Sonny in my car. We were on our way to her house, so I could drop her off. It had been pretty much silent the whole ride so far.

"So whatcha wanna talk about?" Sonny asked.

"Uh I honestly have no idea" I replied causing her to laugh. "Okay how about this, we'll take turns asking questions" I said.

"Okay I'll go first" Sonny said looking thoughtful. "So why did you decide to act?"

"Oh my acting, I'm not completely sure why it was just a dream that I had and people who were important to me when I was younger were actors and I developed an interest in it and decided that's what I wanted to do and so it's what I'm doing" I answered the best I could.

"Now it's my turn" I said trying to think of something to ask her. "Who's your favorite person right now?"

"My favorite person that's not a fair question" She pouted.

"Okay am I in your top ten?" I asked.

"Sure you are" She said. Then we pulled up at her house. I walked up with her to the door.

"Thanks Chad" Sonny said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know I just felt like I should thank you" She said smiling. "Do you wanna come in and stay awhile?" She asked.

"I'd love to" I said meaning it. We walked inside and she flicked on the lights. I sat down on the couch. Sonny turned on a movie and sat beside me. We talked through the movie though.

About three hours later I was getting ready to leave.

SPOV.

Chad was just about to leave. I walked with him out the door. He turned around and faced me. "I have one more question for you" Chad said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. What the heck? I didn't see that coming.

"Are you serious like not _fake _girlfriend real girlfriend" I said.

"Yes real girlfriend" Chad said laughing at me.

"Then yes I would love to" I said smiling.

"Good" He said smiling back.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Are we good?"

"We are so good" Chad smiled again then he leaned over and kissed me. It was amazing. I could feel sparks flying. I kissed him back. The kiss ended and I was breathing heavy.

"That was amazing" I said. Chad nodded,

"Yeah it was" He said. "So I'll see you tomorrow" He added.

"Yeah you will" I said and smiled, before going back inside.

CPOV.

I was pretty sure I had a love sick smile on my face as I walked down the front porch steps.

**Thank you guys for the reviews and sorry it took a little while to update. I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer. Does have any suggestions or something they want me to add to the story? Review :D**

**Xoxo Katelynn**

**3 Channy**


End file.
